A Second Chance
by Oliver McFly
Summary: Chase, feeling guilty about Douglas' injury by Reese, decides to talk with Bree, only to realize he has been a jerk the previous year. After a brief argument, he goes to sleep in his capsule, only to wake up and find...none of what he experienced leading to Douglas' injury ever happened.
1. Chapter 1

"If it's a war they want," Chase Davenport proclaimed, as he noticed his father, Douglas, lying on the floor following his attack by Chase's evil ex-girlfriend, Reese. As Chase's next words slipped out, he got a lump in his throat, feeling full of guilt for hurting Douglas like this. "It's a war we'll give them."

His sister, Bree, whipped out her cell phone. "I'm going to call up Adam and Leo, get them to help with Douglas," Bree said.

"You do that, Bree," Oliver said, only to notice Chase running back to the hyperlift.

"Don't you want to help Douglas?" Bree asked.

"No. Let Oliver, Kaz, Adam, Leo, and Skylar handle everything." Chase cried, going up, out of Mission Command.

"Chase!" Bree yelled. "Come back!" Bree sped up after him.

"Guess I need to tend to Douglas," Kaz said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Chase, what's the matter?" Bree asked, as she ran into the boy's room and plopped down on Oliver's bed.

"I feel like…"Chase caught his breath. "Like all my actions the past year were bad choices."

"Why would you think that?" Bree asked, alarmed.

"Well, first off…when I scoffed at Oliver and Kaz's superpowers," Chase said.

"That was out of context, you're the smartest man in the world in all fields but that one." Bree said.

"Still, I don't really like this defying of the laws of science," Chase said.

"What else do you feel guilty about, Chase?" Bree asked.

"I've been very mean to Kaz and Oliver. Very mean. And I…I think I should have refused Oliver's offer to help him get Skylar her powers back. Maybe we should have build a time machine." Chase said.

"Well, you can't change the past," Bree pointed out.

"But Bree, it's way worse than that! I started hogging Kaz and Skylar, making Oliver miserable. He probably wants to become a villain now!" Chase whined.

Bree slapped him. "Chase! You shouldn't say things like that! Just because you're stealing Oliver's best friends…and embarrassing him…and being an overall pain in the butt…"

"Stop, Bree!" Chase moaned. "I get the point."

"And what about when you locked Skylar and Perry up in Mission Command?" Bree asked.

"Bree, you're making me sound like Adam!" Chase said.

"Well, to be honest, you have been kind of acting like him. Remember all those things you said to Oliver and Kaz? Calling them names from time to time?" Bree asked.

"I just…wanted to be an older brother," Chase admitted.

"Exactly," Bree said. "But since you only had Adam for inspiration, and he's a bad influence…"

"Bree, there's more things I feel guilty over." Chase whined.

"Like what?" Bree asked.

"Well, like when I made an android girlfriend for myself…" Chase stuttered. "And…and that device to reverse the aging process."

"Yeah, the Chase I know wouldn't do stuff like that," Bree snapped.

"Oh, so I'm not the Chase you know? I'm just some rando kid?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I don't even like having you for a brother!"

"Out of my room!" Chase growled, offended. Bree, realizing she had gone too far, ran off.

"Yeah, you better run!" Chase said. Chase was grateful that Bree had finally left. As he drifted off to sleep in his capsule, he couldn't wait to check on Douglas. "Tomorrow will be fun," Chase muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

As he awoke the next morning, Chase was confused to find himself in Mr. Davenport's travel RV. Bree was snoozing soundly in her portable capsule. The last time he'd been in this RV was when Davenport had taken him and Bree to Centium City such a long time ago.

"Mr. Davenport, what the heck?" Chase asked. "Why did you take us away from Centium City?"

"Take you away? Centium City is where we just pulled in, Chase." Donald said. "As for why, I can't tell you. Trust me on this and play some video games."

"But this doesn't make any sense, Mr. Davenport," Chase said. "Why would you kidnap us only to bring us back? Logic, man."

"Chase, I suggest you shut your mouth. Close your eyes again. I'll tell you when we're where we're going." Donald snapped.

"Fine, whatever," Chase said, getting out his book.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they pulled back to Davenport Tower, Bree decided to ask Donald a few questions.

"What is with all the secrecy, Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked.

"This tower is…your new home," Donald said dramatically. However, Chase didn't understand. "But Mr. Davenport, we've lived here a year! You know that! Douglas got nearly killed last night!"

"Douglas? Nearly killed? Who on Earth would do that?" Donald asked. "Are you feeling alright, Chase?"

"Mr. Davenport, what day is it?" Chase asked.

"May 22nd, 2015. You know that…" Donald said, perplexed.

"Uh, you're several months behind," Chase said, concerned.

"Trying to be a smart-" Donald began.

"Chase and I will go into the tower alone, thank you very much," Bree snapped, dragging Chase along into the apartment.

"Did Mr. Davenport hit his head?" Chase asked.

"No!" Bree exclaimed. "You must have! You have not lived in this amazing-looking place ever in your life!"

"But it's been our home…and why is that holo-emblem still here?" Chase's eyes turned to the huge EF that Oliver, Skylar, and Kaz were probably hiding behind. This was all getting scary. It was as if he'd just dreamed the past year of his life. A premonition? A new mind-reading ability? How did that work?

"Mr. Davenport assembled a team of bionic heroes and superheroes," Oliver said, the words sounding eerily similar to what Donald had said in the dream…if that's what it was.

"What are you guys doing here? Though it's great to see you," Bree asked.

"Oh, well, we're the superheroes!" Oliver proclaimed happily.

"Seriously? You?" Bree laughed.

Chase pushed Bree to the ground. "Leave him alone, Bree!"

"What the heck, Chase?" Bree asked, getting up.

"I don't want you hurting Oliver," Chase said.

"Dude, thanks," Oliver said. "But we've only met once before."

"You're gonna thank me for this later, Oliver," Chase said. Bree grunted.

"So., er, Oliver, what powers do you have?" Chase asked.

"I can do this," Oliver said, shooting water at the fireplace, causing it to go out.

"Er…" Chase decided he had to respond in the natural way, even if things weren't going how he originally envisioned them. "I'm watching you, Ice Man!"

"Maybe call him Blizzard, that sounds cooler," Kaz suggested.

"And now, Kaz, what can you do?" Chase asked.

"I have heat and fire," Kaz replied.

"Can you fly?" Chase asked.

"Sure can," Kaz said. "But Oliver can't,"

Chase then socked Kaz in the jaw. "I'm so sorry, Kaz, I just…"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna take orders from you," Kaz said angrily, although with his teeth broken it sounded more like "Uh um ot gonna hake orders rom ye."

Realizing he had forgotten something important, Chase asked, "How'd you get superpowers anyway?"

"While we were trying to stop my mother, also known as the evil villain, Mr. Terror, from becoming the most powerful being on the planet, we made indirect contact with the Arcturion Space Rock which gave us a variety of superhuman abilities," Oliver explained.

"Yeah, but why aren't you at Mighty Med anymore?" Bree asked.

"Let me guess. It was destroyed. And also…" Chase began, deciding to stick to the script. "Was that magic space rock delivered by a bunch of little green men?"

"You do realize I'm from another planet, right?" Skylar asked.

"I do now!" Chase replied, trying to hold in some regret for not knowing the fact the first time around. But what was really going on? Was this a dream about what he should have done? If so, then pushing Bree and socking Kaz was not the best way to start it. However, he couldn't live through their abuse of Oliver all over again. While Oliver was being bullied, Chase had simply done nothing at all. And by the time had finally stood up for Oliver, he had ruined it all by getting Skylar her powers back, destroying Oliver's mind, shattering his heart, and turning him into an enemy. He had turned Oliver into a scab, a lesion, and now his chance to regain Oliver's trust had just been obliterated by his punching Kaz. He noticed Bree reaching for her phone.

"What are you doing, Bree?" Chase asked, very concerned.

"Gonna call Davenport and tell him you aren't fit to be Mission Leader," Bree grumbled, exiting the penthouse.

"Bree, wait!" Chase called after her, but it was too no avail. He had just ruined his second chance.


End file.
